policequestfandomcom-20200214-history
Jessie Hiram Bains
Jessie Bains (Frank Magpie, Frank Sloan, William Cole or The Death Angel) was the leader of a drug cartel in Lytton. After establishing his base of operations at the Hotel Delphoria, Bains began to systematically take control of the local illegal narcotics trade in Lytton. One of his methods for doing this was to murder independent drug dealers, such as Lonny West, and then have his own agents, including Donald Colby, take over their operations. Jason Taselli, a notorious local criminal, worked for Bains as a hitman and a go-between man for the low-level dealers in his employ, delivering drugs such as cocaine and marijuana to and from undisclosed locations. Shortly after Taselli was arrested by Officer Sonny Bonds, he escaped but was found killed by handgun a short time later. Presumably, Bains (or one of his agents) killed Taselli for perceived failure in his duties. Bains himself was arrested after a successful stakeout operation at the Hotel Delphoria conducted by Sonny Bonds (now a Detective in the Narcotics Division) with the assistance of prostitute Marie Wilkans. At Bains' trial, Woodrow Roberts, a bartender at the Hotel Delphoria, and Colby (in exchange for a reduced sentence), Marie, and Sonny gave testimonies as witnesses to the case, ensuring Jessie's conviction. After his apprehension and trial, he was incarcerated in Vacaville, and then later Foolsum. He was moved back to Lytton City Jail awaiting a retrial due to "improper jury procedure". He then manages to escape by taking Officer Luis D. Pate hostage with a crude knife crafted from a spoon amd stealing Pate's private car. Jessie eventually shoots Pate in the head and takes his ID card and street clothes, throwing the body into the river near Cotton Cove. Purchasing an airplane ticket to Houston and renting a car in Pate's name, Bains hoped to throw the Lytton police off his trail while he pursued his true agenda: vengeance. Those on Jessie's hit list were the four people he held the most responsible for his imprisonment: Woodrow Roberts, Donald Colby, Marie Wilkans, and Sonny Bonds, whom Jessie reserved the most hatred for. After murdering Roberts by luring him to a cheap motel room, Bains kidnapped Marie and booked a flight to Steelton, where Colby now ran a private business "Colby Imports". Despite being under a witness protection program, Colby was murdered by Bains shortly before Sonny arrived in Steelton. Setting up a temporary hideout in the sewers beneath Burt Park, Jessie began to plot Sonny's demise. Detective Bonds tracked Bains to the sewers and found Marie, finally killing Bains in a brief shootout. Thus, life of the so-called Death Angel came to a violent end. Although Jessie Bains was no more, his legacy lived on through his brother Micheal Bains, a former U.S. marine. News of Jessie's death left Michael mentally and violently unstable, leading to his dishonorable discharge. Eventually setting himself up as the leader of a fanatical cult of murderers and drug-dealers, Michael became a powerful druglord in his own right. Michael also set his sights on Lieutenant Sonny Bonds and his wife Marie Wilkans Bonds, planning to use them as "sacrifices" in a twisted ritual as an act of vengeance. Bonds eventually tracks Michael to a converted run-down house that served as Michael's base of operations. With Michael's arrest, the Bains legacy finally comes to an end...or does it? Gallery File:Frank Magpie.jpg File:JessieBainsPQ2.jpg Category:Suspects